


This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things!

by RedTheSharkBoi



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Science Fiction, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheSharkBoi/pseuds/RedTheSharkBoi
Summary: Jolt Storm and her crew return again, this time to enjoy some well-deserved vacation! Set before the events of Jungle Madness, this short one shot shows off the crew attempting to enjoy time on a resort planet before their next dangerous mission.





	This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story was made mostly as a little piece to give to my friends before placing it anywhere online. Honestly only one had read it so far and the others well.... pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth. A rather... depressing outcome but still a story I find worth sharing to anyone with the hope of giving a small smile to their face. Till next time, this is Red signing off!

Now Frisco may work hard to keep the Jolt Storm and her crew in the best shape he can, but even a determined Shepherd dog like himself can understand the need for rest from time to time. As such, the crew was enjoying some time off on one of the many resort planets available to members of W.H.E.E.Z.E. This particular one was known as to the official records as Crade 4475. However, most of the residents refer to it by the native name of Igbo, the Endless Ocean. The place was exceptionally well known for the resorts and dry docks dotting the landscape which came standard for any resort planets to handle the emergencies common to those in dangerous missions for W.H.E.E.Z.E in the area. The high temperatures and sand of the earth may play havoc with the more sensitive sensors of various technologies during their stay on the globe; the luxurious and plentiful beaches often make up for any issues regarding the technology on hand for the vacationers. It was with this in mind that Jolt maintained his adamant refusal to leave the ship, preferring to communicate through the hardier datapad currently stashed within the right pocket of Captain Frisco. Dated like the Jolt Storm herself, the lack of features now overlooked for the increased durability and an almost supernatural ability to withstand damage and the test of time.r   
  
"Ugh finally! We are taking way too long with this registration crap. It's a vacation, and we're wasting time the longer we're here!" It took the combined effort of both Leigh and Frisco to keep the bright red retriever from diving off the ramp of the ship and onto the sandy ground of Igbo. The temptation was tough to resist, especially considering how close their landing site was to the coastline. However, like every other traveler to the particular planet, they need to register at one of the many resorts to not end up on the wrong side of the law. The world of Igbo currently resides as on the stricter side of legislation to keep the increased freedom as a resort and backing of the W.H.E.E.Z.E organization. As such, the level of paperwork to get this far was extremely difficult. Thankfully, due to the help of a particular AI, the captain didn't see the worst of the papers to enter. Still, they needed to sign into their resort.   
  
"Hello and welcome to Valen, the best resort of the western half of Igbo! Now, how may I help you?"   
  
"Hi, I'm Frisco Ruthard. We're the Jolt Storm crew coming in for some relaxation as part of our contract."   
  
"Ah, lemme look you up~. What's your ship ID?"   
  
"23ET4397R." The lizard sitting at the desk gave a small nod before tapping away at the keyboard in front of her, tongue flicking out on instinct while she focused on the screen in front of her. Most of the crew was managing to wait patiently for the secretary searching for their reservation, except for Tuesday of course, hopping from one leg to the other anxiously with the thought of the resort overriding any chance at staying still. It'd be adorable to the crew if it weren't for the small little bit of information of how Tuesday is probably the single most bloodthirsty individual in the group. Currently, Leigh was acting as the unwilling mother keeping a paw on her shoulder to keep the dog from vibrating out of existence from the level of jitter in her form.   
  
"Stay still."   
  
"I caaaaannnnnnnn't..... this is taking too long!"   
  
"You can wait! Just hold on, the moment we get the room you can go out and do what ya want." A loud huff leaves her lips while Tuesday crossed her arms over her chest, acting very childlike as she stomped her footpaw on the ground but remained still with Leigh flashing an annoyed look at Inigo. He simply watched silently from the back of the group, yet not fully relaxed due to his former occupation especially since weapons weren't allowed within the resort areas. Feeling naked without his weapons, the unarmed dark-furred assassin waited with his eyes flicking from side to side in a regular scan of the lobby.   
  
"Ah, there you are! Says here you scheduled for a week of paid leave! Lucky! As per the contract, you've got access to every single location available to guests within the resort and the beach. Your rooms are number 405-409. The butler bots will also deliver your bags to your rooms so you can leave them here." She flashed a small smile before handing over a set of numbered keycards which Henri snatched up before handing them out to the group. Leigh and Tuesday had agreed to share a room, most likely for familiarity due to how often they've slept in the same room together during their time on the Jolt Storm. An excited grin grew on the face of the retriever once Leigh was given the card, slipping out of the dashing off without a word and slipping away from the grip of the pitbull before a loud sigh left her lips.   
  
"Fuck... I'll make sure she doesn't murder anyone. God help anyone trying to flirt with her..." Once Leigh disappeared in hot pursuit of the erratic hound, Frisco sighed softly before turning to the remaining crew members with a soft exasperated sigh.   
  
"Let's try to keep things civil while we're here. I don't want to end up kicked off the resort before our vacation is over."   
  
"If that's the plan, I'm gonna go sunbathe. I'm gonna give it... 2? 3 hours before the two end up breaking something." Henri chuckled before wandering lazily through the lobby towards the pool located behind the building. The shepherd dog didn't get much of a chance to give Inigo any other warning before the fur disappeared, seeming to vanish in thin air as he often did when he wanted to slink through the crowds and leaving Frisco alone in the lobby to pursue his plans for vacation. Studying the card in his paw, the curious canine paused for a moment before slowly padding his way to the elevator with the keycard now stowed away in his pocket. A nice nap within the room before starting the vacation would be a good idea for him, least until something happened that would require his attention.   
  
After a quick elevator ride and some time watching through the transparent windows of the elevator to gain a quick survey of the area behind the resort, he pushed open the door to reveal his room. A king sized bed rested against the left wall of the room, taking a majority of the wall space with a desk slipped in just to the right along with a single chair. The shepherd dog let out a soft yawn before flopping on top of the bed with a relieved groan, He didn't even bother to turn on the tv placed on the other wall before quickly falling to sleep, enjoying the soft plush covers on the mattress as Frisco slipped into sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Today was not the first time Frisco was awoken to the sound of frantic knocking on their door, frequently accompanied by the ship being rocked by explosions as the AI threaded the needle of heavy fire. Now, it attended worried tones from the hotel employee who was the unfortunate soul to draw the short straw in waking the captain from a much-needed nap. A soft growl of annoyance leaves his lips as the only acknowledgment of the employee at the other side of the door. The knocking paused for a moment before a soft voice filtered through the barrier.   
  
"Sir?... Your presence is needed down in the lobby. Quickly please..."   
  
"Ugh... I'll be there in a moment," Frisco barked out before slowly pulling his face from the all too comfortable pillow. A glance over to the window revealed that it currently was late afternoon, the rays of the setting sun providing a soft orange glow to the room while the canine struggled to wake up. Not bothering with an attempt at changing clothes, he blearily wandered downstairs with paws fighting to wipe away the tiredness of his eyes. Quite a few hours had passed already, but he couldn't wrack his brain around what may be the issue requiring his attention. Thoughts flitted over to a result of mislabeled paperwork, but Jolt had scanned through the documents several times, leaving the shepherd dog confused at the nature of the issue. Least until he reached the lobby, finding the female lizard from before wringing her scaled hands nervously with another lizard in the uniform of the security forces universal throughout the various resorts on the planet.   
  
"Are you captain Frisco Ruthard?"   
  
"Yes, I am. Why am I being called down from my room, officer?"   
  
"An individual is requesting to see you. Said you'd sort things out for them. They're waiting in town." The wording immediately drew alarm bells into the tired mind of the fur, causing him to perk up almost immediately before a loud exasperated sigh left his lips.   
  
"Then please lead the way officer." A simple nod was all the officer gave before turning on a heel, motioning for Frisco to follow while he led the way outside. A police vehicle laid in wait for the two of them to use as transport to the location with the craft hovering just a short distance from the ground. The moment both of them strapped in, lights on top of the vehicle began to flash as the two of them tore away from the parking lot of the resort. The trip allowed the captain to enjoy a quick overview of the town while they maneuvered around the slower vehicles on the street. While resorts dominated the landscapes, there were still thriving suburbs, and shopping districts were dotting the area. Most significant of these areas seemed to be located near the dry dock stations for spaceships or next to the various favorite vacation spots, trying to entice every single member of the ship crews they could while waiting for the repairs or vacation to end. The canine was so focused on examining the surrounding landscape; he almost didn't notice the vehicle suddenly slowing to a stop in front of a restaurant. It was quite a tacky restaurant with a unique look, a front half of an older seafaring vessel acting as the roof of the building and directly in front were Leigh and Tuesday surrounded by several squads of officers. He struggled to keep himself from slamming his head into the electronic dashboard; the annoyed canine quietly stepped out of the vehicle with a beeline to the two in the center of the issue before being stopped by one of the lizards waiting patiently around the two.   
  
"You Frisco?"   
  
"Yes, mind explaining what is going on?"   
  
"These two are currently looking at several thousand credits in damages from their drunken shenanigans."   
  
"Fuck me.." The shepherd dog swore under his breath before nodding, stepping past the officer before approaching the two swaying unsteadily. Even from their sitting position, they seemed to be struggling to stay still with both of them leaning against each to try to keep from toppling over.   
  
"Ok you two, the hell did ya guys do?" Both of them glanced up before giving wide grins, the scent of alcohol rather heavy on their breaths while the question took several seconds to take hold.   
  
"We just..... we're just enjoying our vacations!~"   
  
"Uh huh? and what did ya guys do to enjoy your 'vacation'?"   
  
"We might've.... gotten too much to drink and set something on fire. And... stole a car."   
  
"Ugggghhhh.... this is why we can't have nice things!" The statement caused the two to break out into giggles, slipping off of each other and falling onto the floor while wracked with laughter. Shaking his head, the canine turned away from his crew before speaking to the officer behind him.   
  
"Officer, I'm willing to handle all the charges they accrued due to their antics."

  
"Good, cause we've got quite a few issues to work through. First thing, the police car they hit with a molotov cocktail and lit on fire before stealing for a joyride. While still on fire by the way. Then there's the destruction of at least four stores along the way that we know of, destruction of various statues, stealing cakes from My Little Cake Shop in the name of the... revolution I believe they called it?.." The voice of the officer quickly fell away as the canine retreated mentally, groaning in frustration from the rapidly growing charges within the first day of the vacation.


End file.
